The Adventures of Emma Hanson
by Ayame-desu
Summary: Follow Emma's adventures from being a Letter Bee to becoming a heroine. It was mentioned that a terrible tragedy is going happen, and only Emma can prevent it. Emma obtains a white spirit amber, there's only one of it's kind, and it has mysterious powers. She meets new friends, runs from a stampede of fanboys and even finds love. Reviews and ideas are appreciated. R&R please :)
1. Signing Up

**Ayame: Hey! This is the first time I post my fan fiction online. I haven't made fan fictions for very too long, so don't blame me if it's not good enough. I-**

**Emma: Yeah-yeah we get it, just start the story!**

**Ayame: Alright-alright!**

**Emma: Ayame doesn't own Letter Bee except for the story line and a few characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Signing Up**

**(Emma's POV)**

_"Emma, be a Letter Bee. Something terrible will happen and only you can stop the big tragedy. Protect your sister and friends. Somebody special will help and protect you on the way, who? You will soon know. Good luck, Emma…"_

"Hey Emma, wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

_My dream keeps replaying that moment, why? _I thought. _What kind of tragedy will happen mom? People will die the same way like you and dad too? I don't really know._ I looked through my window, the sky looks a bit more brighter, the artificial sun illuminates most of the Capital. That made me realize that today's a new day. It's been a few years since they died and when me and Taylor last saw them. Their hearts were eaten by Gaichuu, sometimes I want to avenge their death. But it's not worth it, they're probably thousands of them.

"EMMA!" Taylor shouted which made me fall off my bed. I hurried to the bathroom to wash my face, combed my dark blonde hair, changed my clothes, and ran down stairs.

"Good morning~! What's for breakfast?" I asked. "Some soup and bread, here."

I sat down on the chair and began having my breakfast, Finn was sleeping beside Taylor, peacefully. After I finished my breakfast, I woke Finn up and Taylor gave me my bag that has a few necessary things inside.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to introduce myself to you readers. My name's Emma Hanson. I'm 15 right now. I have an older sister named Taylor Hanson, she's 18. And I have a dog who's a Golden Retriever named Finn. Well I'm gonna sign myself up for the Letter Bee interview right now. My reason was to fulfill my promise and prevent a tragedy from happening, still don't know what will happen. I'm also curious about the special someone that will help me, whom mom mentioned. Am I going to meet new friends, or maybe even find love? Maybe. Since I live in Yuusari Central, it would only take a few minutes to go the Bee Hive. Guess I'm going right now.

"Hey Taylor! I'll be going now!" I shouted to my sister.

"Alright! Take care now!" She shouted back to me.

* * *

On the way…

"I've heard the interview is actually hard and… dangerous, I mean it couldn't be-" I stopped talking until my hat just flew away from my head.

I tried to run for it, but someone already caught it. It was a black-haired boy wearing a stunning Letter Bee uniform. He then gave it to me.

"Hey, is this yours?" The boy asked while lending my hat to me.

"Ah yes! T-thanks." I replied to him while I wear my hat again. "You're welcome." He said with a smile to me.

He was walking to the same direction like me, maybe he just finished a delivery, or just about to get letters to be delivered. He looked very familiar to me…

* * *

**(Zazie's POV)**

"Hey is this yours?" I asked the girl while lending her hat to her.

"Ah yes! T-thanks." She answered while she wears her hat. "You're welcome." I said to her with a smile.

That blonde girl looks kind of familiar to me. I heard she's going to do the Letter Bee interview, it's been actually a long time since I saw a girl signing up for the interview.

"Are you going to do the Letter Bee interview?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. I was about to sign up myself for the interview. Is it really that hard?" She asked me back with an uncomfortable face.

"Well, I actually took a week to finish. The record holder only took less than a day to finish the interview. But don't worry, I'll know you'll pass."

"Thanks. Wait whoa really?! That's amazing! I hope I can beat the record, it'll be sweet!" She said with a enthusiastic tone. Now she really sounds familiar, but how I can't remember her?

"Well then let's see! Good luck, you'll need it." "Thanks, I hope I can impress you with flying colors." She said confidently.

"It's actually pretty rare, a girl wanting to be a Letter Bee…" "Well I do have my reasons you know."

"I should be going, it was nice talking to you by the way." I said while running to the Hive. "You're welcome!" She shouted to me.

* * *

**(Emma's POV)**

"I should be going, it was nice talking to you by the way." He said while running to the Hive. "You're welcome!" I shouted to him.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally arrived and got a glimpse of the stunning Bee Hive. When I entered, a lot of people were really busy, I was gazing at the place, until I caught a group of boys with their dingoes staring at me, they all ran to me, they looked happy I think, sort of. What do they want with me?

"Hey there! You lost?" The one with dark brown hair asked. "Well… not exactly, I just got here. I actually want to sign up for the interview." I answered.

"My, my… what a very lovely girl. I think this is the first time I've seen a girl who wears clothes that almost makes her look like a boy. Tell me what is your name my love?" Another one asked, this time, he has bright blonde hair.

"First my name's Emma. Second, I like it this way 'cause it suits me better. And third, I'm not your… I don't even want to say it! Idiot!" I shouted to him.

"Whoa-whoa! Take an easy. Emma… what a lovely name, my name's Liam by the way. I think it's faith that you came here so I can be together with you." I can't believe he just flirted with me, and he gave a rose, a damn rose! Since I'm mad, I dropped the rose and tried to runaway. But, the one with the dark brown hair stopped me, unbelievable!

"Wait! We haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Ethan, that's Liam, the one who just flirted with you. That's Oliver, Carter and…" While he was still talking, I quietly ran and finally escaped from them. They chased me through the hallway, man they were fast. I just remembered that boys can be "so" athletic. Then I suddenly felt somebody holding my hand and pulled, I almost screamed.

"Wha-?!"

"Shh…" He then covered my mouth his hand. It's that black-haired boy again who helped me catch my hat. He then stopped covering my mouth when they're not in sight anymore. "What are you doing?!" I asked. "I'm trying to help you, guess one of them just fell in love with you. Well?... don't I get a thanks?"

"Thank you, thank you very much! Why would he even fall for me? I'm different from the other girls, I'm almost not that feminine! And I can't believe one of them just gave me a rose, I don't even like roses! Can you believe that?!" I screamed a little bit. He then pulled my hand again. W-why am I blushing? I mean he just h-held my hand, that's not a pretty big deal, right?

"W-where are we going?" "You said you want to sign up for the interview right? So, I'll take you to the office right now before they find you, you don't want that right?" He answered with a smirk. Wow, he's actually pretty nice, I can appreciate that. "Well of course not!"

"That blonde guy will do anything to win a girl's heart, but he never succeeded. Even though he was known to be handsome in here."

"Poor guy, I'm actually happy that he never succeeded, how 'bout you? Have the girls AT LEAST noticed you? Because you seemed FAR more better than him." Wait, did I just complimented him?

"I sometimes speak with the girls, so… no. B-but thanks." A slight color of pink appeared on his cheeks. A guy like him should've at least attracted one girl, I mean like really.

"That's the door to the office." He pointed out. "Thanks so much! I think you already helped me 3 times today, so this is a big thanks." I smiled to him.

"Yeah." He smiled to me while he walked away.

* * *

When I opened the doors, I saw a man with purple hair that's almost grey, and a woman with the same hair color like me.

"Are you here to sign up for the interview?" The woman asked. "Actually, yeah." I answered.

"I am Largo Lloyd, the Director of the Bee Hive, and she is my Assistant, Aria Link. And you are?" Largo-san asked. I was pretty nervous right now, I almost couldn't say a word. "I-I'm Emma Hanson, n-nice to m-meet you." "Emma, please tell us about yourself."

"Of course, I am 15 years old, my mom's name is Emily Hanson and my dad's Will Hanson, but they died a few years ago. I also have an older sister, her name's Taylor Hanson

"So, are you two _'the Hanson Sisters'_ I assume." "O-oh yes! You read our novels?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm still waiting for the last one in the trilogy. Is it almost done? I'm a fan of yours actually." I can't believe the Director read our novels! I'm actually smiling right now. "We're working on it right now, I'll tell you right away when it's already published." "Alright then, carry on. Now let's continue."

"Oh yeah. Well the reason I wanted to be a Letter Bee is that, I want to fulfill a promise that me and my mom made a few years ago. She said something bad will happen, and I'm the only one who can stop it, I actually don't know why and how. She also mentioned that somebody special will help on the way, so I'm actually curious about it." I said.

"Is that dog your dingo?" Aria-san asked. "Yeah, his name is Finn."

"Emma, are you sure that you would want to enter the interview? If you are, then please know that there are a few requirements. First of all, you will need a dingo. Since you already have one, you don't need to worry about that anymore. Second, a _shindanjuu_, it's a special weapon. You will be encountering something and you need to kill it. Understand? Now, do you have a place to stay?" Aria-san asked.

"Of course, I live near here actually."

"Well okay then. Remember, the interview starts tomorrow in this place on 8 A.M." She reminded.

"Alright, Thank you. Wa-wait! Can I ask you something?" "Yes."

"I met a Letter Bee with black hair that has a big indigo cat? I sort of forgot his name." I asked. "Oh him? He's Zazie, is he a friend of your's?" Wait, did I just hear that right? It's really _HIM_?

"Yes! Damn it, why am I so stupid? How can I forgot his name?! I didn't even asked his name even though he helped so much today. Oh sorry for overreacting just now." I was so embarrassed, my cheeks turned a little bit red. "That's alright, I think it's best that you find him right now." Aria-san said. "Thank you so much!" I thanked her and went outside of the office.

* * *

So he was actually my old friend. He's name is Zazie. It's been actually a really long time since I last saw him, looks like he's doing fine, I see. I think the only way to make him remember me, is obviously being sarcastic. So I ran to find to find him, hoping he's still in the Bee Hive. Hiding from the awkward and not so romantic guys almost killed me! They almost caught me a few times. And I finally found him, he was talking with a boy who has dark brown hair and also chubby, and another one who has shiny silver hair.

"Hey cat-faced idiot! Thanks for helping me out today!" I shouted. "What did you just called me?! Wa-wait… If you called me a cat-faced idiot, and if you're a girl who almost looks like a boy from the start, the-then you must be Emma!"

"Finally you remembered me! I'm sorry for forgetting your name too, so we're kind of even actually." Scratching the back of my head with my hand.

"I'm sorry too."

"I'm Emma Hanson, this is Finn. I met Zazie a few years ago. So are you guys Zazie's friends?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm Lag Seeing, this is my dingo, Niche, and this is Steak. My dream is to become Head Bee. Nice to meet you!" The one with silver hair shook my hand. And wow! This kid has high dreams alright! "I didn't actually ask about your dream, but OKAY!"

"And I'm Connor Kluff, this is Gus. What are you doing here?" He asked. "Well I just signed my self for the interview tomorrow."

"Really?! Well we're going to-" Connor stopped talking because Zazie and Lag just covered his mouth. "Shut up you idiot, don't tell her!"

"Okay? Hey Zazie, is that Wasiolka?!" I sweat dropped. "Yeah, she's gotten bigger."

"Well anyways, when did you-?"

"There you a-" I smacked Liam with a giant white fan, because of that, he fell to the floor. Everyone was shocked!

"Don't even think about it!" I said to him as I cross my hands.

"Man, I usually meet girls who are actually nice. But she's the most hard core one yet." "Better believe it! Now get lost before I use this on you again!" I was so mad at him. He and the others got outside with scared faces.

"Scaring reckless idiots can be so entertaining sometimes."

"H-how did you fit a giant fan in your bag?!" Lag dropped his mouth. "It's a secret, girl always use it if there's certain emergencies like this one." I answered. "I agree with you actually."

"You're a reckless one yourself you know that right Zazie?" "Can you stop calling me that Emma?!"

"Can't, it's my habit, remember?" I loved insulting and being sarcastic in front of Zazie since a long time ago.

"Anyways, when did you move to Yuusari Central?" "Since a week ago, I think. I should go, I think she's waiting for me."

"Who's _'SHE'_?" They all asked in unison. "_SHE_ is my older sister, Taylor."

"Do you want to come to my apartment after the interview?" Lag asked. "Oh sure. Well see you guys tomorrow!" I waved my hand to the boys.

"Good luck on beating the record!" "Thanks! Hope you don't sleep in the interview, you're one of the proctors right?" I laughed at Zazie.

"H-how…?"

_I hope I can pass, there's no turning back right now. I want to fulfill that promise…_

* * *

**Ayame: Well that's the first chapter! I typed this for 2 whole days**

**Emma: That long?!**

**Ayame: I worked very hard you know. Well anyways, R&R please! :)**


	2. The Interview

**Ayame: I finished this chapter in less than two days, yeah it's a bit more shorter**

**Emma: Well at least it's done**

**Sylvette: There's gonna be romance, right?**

**Everyone: Ehh… *sweat dropped**

**Ayame: The disclaimer Sylvette, please!**

**Sylvette: Ayame-san doesn't own Letter Bee except for the story line and a few characters**

**Ayame: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Interview**

**(Emma's POV)**

_The same dream was replaying again and again… _I'm always worried about what's gonna happen in the end. I hugged myself in my bed, to keep me calm. Looks like today I'm gonna fulfill half of my promise, I don't know when I will deal with the other half. I wear my white blouse with sleeves enough to cover my elbows, a black sleeveless jacket, dark brown pants and winter boots. And I tied my hair up like usual. I took my bag that has a shindanjuu. I walk down stairs, have breakfast, say my good bye to Taylor before she goes to work in the restaurant.

Me and Finn set off to the Bee Hive. There's still 30 minutes until the interview starts. I finally arrived in the Bee Hive, I saw Aria-san and a beautiful girl who's a brunette, she looks like that she has the same as me.

"Good morning Emma. Meet your competitor, Jenn Claydon and her dingo, Tucker. Jenn, this is Emma Hanson and her dingo, Finn. Shall I begin?" Aria-san said. I shook her hand, but she gave me a cold face. I don't really know why she gave my that face. Her dingo was a very cute husky with black and white fur.

"The interview starts here." She gave us both the address where to pick up the letter. "You shall pass by the Quartz Mountains and you cannot take another route since this is the only way to get to the recipient's address, and also know that there's a Gaichuu point, so be careful. Also, we assigned Letter Bee proctors to guide you safely but they will only help in certain situations. Then, go through the Labyrinth Garden. You must find the way out by yourselves, you have to answer a few riddles to past some obstacles. Use your shindanjuu to kill Gaichuus. Good luck interviewees." Aria-san said with a smile as she leads us the way towards the letters.

Looks like the address is located in Marissa-san and her younger sister's house. It took me awhile to find their house. So I took the letter. "Umm Marissa-san? Hi I'm Emma Hanson, an interviewee from Letter Bee may I please take the letter?"

"Of course my dear, here you go. Any chance can you also sign my novel, me and my sister are big fans of your's." She replied.

"Eh really? Thank you so much! Well alright then." I never knew that we were _that_ famous.

"Good luck Emma dear in the interview, and be a dedicated Letter Bee!" I thanked her and waved her a good bye.

I was starting to get bored walking, so I looked at the sky, the sky seemed very beautiful today, I smiled. Then I looked at Finn, looks like he was cheering me up. So I petted his head as in _'thanks'._

* * *

After a long walk , I reached the Quartz mountains. The view from here was pretty nice, the color of the mountains was a mix of blue and white, and it was shining. The paths were covered with snow. I stopped walking when I heard a scream.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!" No doubt about it, it was the voice of Jenn!

I run as fast as I could to catch up with her. She was running from 2 huge Gaichuus. "JENN! RUN TO A SAFE PLACE, I'LL KILL THEM!" I shouted to her.

I've heard these ones' weak point is in their back. The only way to kill them is using my shindan, I remembered mom saying that I have to use my heart to fire and say a few magic words. Let me see here…

"The shindan I shoot is a fragment of my heart. Resound, White Arrow!" A bright white bullet was fired from my gun and shot their backs. Looks like I passed the first obstacle, now I'm trying to check on Jenn if she's alright, she was inside a cave.

"You okay?" I asked. "I'm fine! I don't need your help!" She muttered to me.

"But you can get yourself killed, don't you know how to shoot a shindan?!"

"I don't know how! But alright, thanks for your help." She scowled. "I promise I'll teach you how to use it some other time, now let's just go to the Labyrinth Garden."

"I'll go by myself." Sighs, this girl ain't got manners. "Well alright then, suit yourself." Well she has a rude attitude, that's for sure! She didn't even look like that she was even thankful. So I left with Finn. We ran to the Labyrinth garden, I still have my own goal on beating the record.

"Here we are, the Garden Labyrinth." Aria-san was right, this _is _a labyrinth, and it's a huge one! This must the _biggest_ advantage. But, it was actually beautiful too, there were so many flowers and cherry blossom trees.

I got lost a few times, sometimes I ended up in the place that I just passed. Figures of mom, dad, and Taylor suddenly appeared.

_"Make me proud, Emma. I love you..."_

_"I would say the same thing to you."_

_"Me too, make us proud."_

"Mom? dad? Taylor?"

Gaaah- I quickly grabbed a tree branch, I almost fell to an abyss. Looks like I get carried away, then a memory of mine appeared.

_"Hi! I'm Emma Hanson, nice to meet you!"_

_"I-I'm Zazie."_

I always remembered this memory. It was the day when I first met Zazie. More memories of him appeared. I laughed and smiled when I saw myself annoying him with many ways. The thing that I don't get is that why my memories of him appeared, like why him? That's my question.

I just remembered that in most books, illusions like these can make the person dizzy and even trap them somewhere!

I had to answer so many riddles too, I think more than ten! Aria-san was obviously kidding, it's not a few! Good thing I read a lot of mystery novels. Did I mention that I'm actually a bookworm? I'm proud of being one, but sometimes it feels really embarrassing though. I thought that some of the riddles were hard, but they're actually easy, the riddles made me feel stupid somehow.

One of them was _"At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"_ The right answer was _stars_.

The last riddle was almost impossible to answer, I really have to put my mind into the riddle. A few booby traps almost made fall, if I _do_ fall, I think I can fail instantly.

* * *

**(Jenn's POV)**

Ish! What's her problem? Like I said, I don't need any help! But it was true that she actually saved me.

How can I be a Letter Bee if don't know how to use a shindanjuu, damn I'm so stupid! But she promised that she'll teach me, so I think that's taken care of. Maybe she already experienced fighting Gaichuus before, she seems pretty skilled at it, and well prepared.

Why would a famous illustrator like her enter the interview? While I'm here just being a regular girl, a regular girl who only has a common talent, singing. I never sang in public, even though my mom said that I have a beautiful voice, I would only sing in front of her. Emma obviously has everything she wants, well she is successful. I mean like the novels she and Taylor made were best sellers, even her drawings were very neat. I really don't know much about her.

All I know is that's she's very talented at drawing, has an older sister named Taylor, an adorable dingo named Finn, very beautiful (I can't believe I acknowledged that part from her!), skilled at fighting Gaichuus and maybe she's also a very nice person. I don't know if she has parents or not. I'm always jealous when somebody is better than myself. I think I'll apoligize to her after the interview.

Walking to the Labyrinth Garden really took a lot of time, maybe she's still inside the labyrinth. And man it was totally much more bigger than I expected. I really love the trees and flowers in here. I managed to answer some of the riddles, it took quite a while to answer them. On the way... I saw mom and dad.

_"You don't care about what other people had, you have to be thankful for what you already had."_

_"Be_ **yourself**_ Jenn..."_

"Mom! Dad!"

I tried to run for them, but disappeared before my eyes. I almost fell to an abyss, good thing Tucker pulled me. I climbed a tree so I can get a better view of the labyrinth, and also find a short cut. But it seems that there's only one route that's usable.

Then I suddenly caught a glimpse of Emma running in the edge of the labyrinth, wow she's fast! And looks like she's smart too, that's two new things I learned about her. I'm almost at the edge of the labyrinth, well that's good news.

I answered a lot of riddles, damn I'm really worried about the last one. I finally arrived where I can answer the last one. Who would have thought about this one? After more than 15 minutes, I finally got the answer and I managed to get out!

* * *

**(Emma's POV)**

It was really tiring, even Finn was walking slowly! But I finally reached the town. I looked for the address and found the house. Looks like Jenn hasn't arrived yet.

"Ma'am, this is a letter from Marissa-san and her sister." I smiled to her, she's also beautiful like Marissa-san.

"Why thank you, is your name Emma Hanson?" "Eh you know about me?"

"Yes, of course I do. I really love your novels." Sometimes it feels great when you're known for your work. I happily thanked her, she also thanked me when she closes the door.

"Hey there, how's the interview?" Zazie, Lag and Connor arrived with a carriage. "Two words: tiring and confusing." I answered.

"Hahaha! Good news, you actually beat the record!" Zazie said. I was surprised! "Really?! Looks like passing the labyrinth was totally worth it!"

Connor was seating on the front, while Zazie and Lag sat at the back. I was sitting between Zazie and Lag at back, it feels kind of… awkward. Since I'm very tired, without hesitation I slept on the way.

_What's the answer? Do I pass or fail? But the only option I had was passing. And that question from the labyrinth still remains unanswered..._

* * *

**Ayame: I actually typed this chapter when I was having a cold, and I still have it right now**

**Lag: Really? I thought you would finish this for more than two days! Well 'cause you had a cold**

**Ayame: Two days was long enough! Now, when should I write the romance between Emma and Zazie?**

**Zazie & Emma: YOU'RE GONNA PAIR ME WITH THAT BASTARD?!**

**Ayame: Of course I will! I'm the writer right? So you can't make me!**

**Zazie: I-**

**Ayame: *smacks Zazie with a giant fan. This is a romance-friendship fan fiction, deal with it. R&R please ;D**


	3. At Long Last!

**Chapter 3: At Long Last!**

**(Emma's POV)**

In the next day… I went back to the Bee Hive. I remembered Aria-san saying that I can know if I passed or not in the day after the interview. Let's just say I arrived at the Bee Hive in the evening. When I went inside I saw Jenn, she walked towards me.

"Emma, I'm so sorry for being rude yesterday." Maybe she wasn't that rude after all. "It's alright, really. Did you pass?"

"It was a miracle, I can't believe I actually passed even though I don't know how to use a shindan. But I promised them I'll learn how to use it. Can you teach me how to use it like you promised?"

"Oh sure! I'll teach you later, I hope I can pass." "Sure you will! Good luck Emma!"

"Thanks!"

Then I suddenly sensed that something's bad gonna happen to me again. And… I was right. More than ten fanboys chased after me! Good thing I remembered the way to the office that Zazie and I used yesterday. Even though I'm still tired, I can still run very fast because I was motivated to loose them.

I finally reached the office, I was relieved! I saw Largo-san, Aria-san, Zazie, Lag and Connor. I held the door so I can still stand up, I was breathing heavily, I think I almost died!

"Oh I'm sorry for not coming earlier. A h-huge stampede of fanboys was t-trying to hunt me down." Lag, Connor and Zazie looked like that they were about to burst laughing. I can see it in their faces.

"That's alright. Emma Hanson, based on your actions from yesterday's interview. Your are now officially, a full pledged Letter Bee! Congratulations!" Aria-san gave me the blue Letter Bee uniform with a smile. I've been always dreaming to have this uniform. The boys seemed happy.

"Thank you so much. And Aria-san, why didn't you mention the riddles was gonna be hard, the last one was almost impossible to answer! But I was really relieved because I managed to answer them all." "Well I also wanted to know how smart you are, well it seems you're really are smart!"

"Well thanks, I actually got kicked out from school for being too smart." I was sweat dropped while looking at the door, embarrassed. Everyone was shocked, even the boys dropped their mouths!

"T-that must've been horrible for you. The four of you may be excused." Said Aria-san.

* * *

We walked together to the hallways, a few of the fanboys are still here, it made me feel a bit annoyed inside. But I was relieved because they're not chasing me anymore.

"Great job Emma-san! You're a full pledged Letter Bee now! I never expect you got kicked out just because of that." "Be quite!"

Then I suddenly remembered that I promised to teach Jenn how to use a shindan.

"Hey Lag, I know I'm supposed to come along to your apartment, but I promised to teach Jenn how to use a shindan. Is that okay?"

"It's fine, can I see? I wanna know what's your shindan is like!" Lag replied. So I nodded, and the three of them joined me. It turns out, Jenn was outside.

"Hey Jenn! do you still want me to teach you?" "Oh Emma. Of course, I would be mad if I waited for nothing! Did you passed?"

"Well okay then. Of course I passed! And guess what? I beat the highest record for the timing!"

"Good for you then! And by the way, who are those three?" "Oh them? That's Lag, Zazie's the cat-faced idiot, and that's Connor." "EMMAA!" I laughed again. "Alright, I'm sorry! HAHAHAA!"

"A shindan is also known as a _heart bullet. _You use your heart to fire a shindan, but don't use too much heart. You also have to There are many variations of them, you can tell by their color and shape. Not everyone uses their heart to fire a shindan. Speaking of that, what do you guys use to fire a shindan?"

"I use my heart." Said Lag. "My malice." "Your malice?!" Why would Zazie use his malice? "I actually use landmines from my hunger." "AHAHAHAHA, sorry-sorry!" Me and Jenn started to laugh so hard, but I think Connor doesn't mind.

"Okay then. Let me do it first so you can see. The shindan I shoot is a fragment of heart. Resound, White Arrow!" I aimed my shindan to the sky. Everyone looks amazed, I think.

"I've heard rumors of a white spirit amber, I'd never expect to see the real deal. They said that there's only one of it's kind, but I'm not really sure. Maybe there's still a few, but it's the rarest one." Said Zazie with a surprised tone.

"Must've worth a fortune! But I'm not gonna sell it obviously, it's very special to me." "Of course you won't! Your shindan was very cool by the way!" Lag complimented. I began to blush.

"So you blush when you're complimented too huh? Y-you looked cute." He complimented me without looking at me. So I have the same quirk like him. Why does my heart always race when he speaks about me?

"_Looks like someone adores you Emma~!" _Jenn whispered in my ear. My cheeks became more redder by the second.

"W-well anyways, how about you try Jenn?" "Alright. The shindan I shoot is a fragment of my heart. Resound, Orange Flare!" A bright orange shindan was shot to the sky.

"I can't believe you managed to do it that fast! And it was a perfect shot!" "Really? Thanks! Thank you so much for teaching me." I smiled to her.

"You're Jenn right? Do you wanna go to my apartment too?" "Oh sure, of course."

_Mom, I'm finally a Letter Bee. I've made new friends: Lag, Connor and Jenn. Wished you can meet them. And I promised that I will make you proud…_


	4. Home of the Suedes

**Chapter 4: Home of the Suedes**

**(Emma's POV)**

"So Lag, do you live with anyone?" I asked. "Yeah, I live with a girl named Sylvette Suede, she also has an older brother named Gauche. He's also a Letter Bee." I hope their nice…

"Hey sis'!" I turned around, it was a figure of Taylor! "Wow your shift's already done?" "Yup! Did you pass?"

"Of course I did! And I was the fastest to finish." Taylor smiled and hugged me. She had straight (not too straight) dark blonde hair, it's medium length. And cerulean colored eyes like mine. "Hey isn't that Zazie?!"

"Yeah! Zazie, you remembered my sister right?" "Of course I do! Nice to see you again Taylor-san." He shook her hand. "So are they your friends you've been talking about?" I nodded and said: "That's Lag, Jenn and Connor." "Oh, yoroshiku ne!" Her smile instantly made the boys blush, I never knew Taylor was this pretty. "Are you really _the_ Taylor Hanson?! I'm such a big fan, I also love Emma's drawings!" I never expect Jenn was also a fan of our's. "Yeah, I'm happy to hear that you like our novels, so thank you very much."

"Tay, do wanna come to Lag's place too?" I asked her. "You guys just go on ahead, I have to do _something,_ right Emma?" She tilted her head to my head. "Huh? Oh yeah-yeah, good luck! Fingers crossed." "Yeah. Well, have fun!" She waved us a bye.

"What's she gonna do?" Zazie asked. "She'd kill me if I told anyone—she's going on a date with Jiggy Pepper!" I can't believe I just told them.

"REALLY?!" The boys screamed in unison. "How come nobody told me that Jiggy-san already has a kanojo?!" "Their still friends you idiot. Anyway, please don't let them know that I just told you guys" _What kind of sister am I?_ All of them nodded "Who's this Jiggy guy?" Jenn asked. "He's an express Bee. So he uses his-" "His awesome motorcycle! He can also use his shindanjuu at the same time, he's just so cool." I was immediately cut off by Zazie by his compliment about Jiggy. "Zazie's a fan of Jiggy-san by the way." Lag whispered in my ear. "Ah, I see." Why can't he just like a girl instead of a boy? "And he's very hot." "Eh really?!"

"Not that you mention it, how come you know about Jiggy-san?" Connor asked. "He saved Taylor from a gaichuu, that's when he first met her. I think he starts to like her, so he'd stop by to visit us at day offs. It's a short story, but it's music to my ears." I answered.

* * *

We finally arrived. Lag opened the door and I saw a beautiful girl with silver hair like Lag and ocean blue eyes. "Oh you're all done from work? New Letter Bees?"

"I'm Jenn, yoroshiku." "I'm Emma, yoroshiku ne." We both smiled. "Really?! Me and my brother really love your novels. I can tell that you're a Hanson because of your beautiful blonde hair. My name's Sylvette by the way." "T-thanks." Like really, how big is the _'The Relentless Trail' _fandom?! I mean like, I've already met a lot, like A LOT of fans from time to time.

We went inside and I take a look at the apartment. It has many wooden furnitures, it looks simple but I like it very much.

"Onii-san, a few of Lag's friends will have dinner with us. And he also brought new Letter Bees, and one of them is Emma Hanson!" I went towards the dining room, and I saw a young man with silver hair and violet eyes like Lag, maybe he's Gauche-san. Me and Jenn instantly turned around to hide our faces.

"I think he's still hot as Jiggy-san." I whispered. "I should so see this Jiggy guy." Jenn whispered back to me. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. "N-n-nothing." We were stuttered. "Well good then."

I sat beside Zazie and Connor, Jenn sat at the short side of the table, while Lag sat between Sylvette and Gauche (I'm still not sure). Then, they start introducing themselves. Guess Lag and the others gonna introduce themselves again.

"My name is Gauche, Gauche Suede. I'm a Letter Bee who works in Akatsuki. And this is my younger sister, Sylvette Suede. This is my dingo, Roda." He picked up an animal who looks like a white fox, so cute.

"I'm Lag Seeing. This is my dingo, Niche and that's Steak. Being a Head Bee is my dream!" I don't mind if he mentioned his dream again. I still don't what kind of animal Steak is though. "I'm Zazie. This is my dingo, Wasiolka." I still can't believe that's really Wasiolka. "And I'm Connor Kluff, and this is Gus."

"I'm Jenn, Jenn Claydon. This is Tucker, my dingo. I'm 15." Still Tucker's so cute! "I'm Emma Hanson, this is Finn. And as you all know, I'm an illustrator. I'm also 15. If you're wondering where my sister is, she's on a date right now. With who? I will never tell anyone again. By the way Gauche-san, do have somebody in mind?"

"I-it's Aria." "REALLY?" Gauche-san blushes.

Sylvette finished cooking the soup. Gauche-san seems to enjoy it, but... Lag, Connor, Jenn and Zazie all had the same faces. That is, unpleasent faces. And when I tasted the soup, I can finally realize why they had those faces. Even Niche and Steak had the same faces. I think there's something wrong with their taste buds.

"N-nice soup S-Sylv-vette..." Jenn was teared up.

After all that, Sylvette washed the dishes, while Jenn and I helped tidy up the dining table. "Do you both wanna have a talk after the boys go home? It's okay if you have to go early." "Oh it's fine-it's fine! We don't mind." "Alright then." I have a _bad _feeling about this. I saw Zazie sleeping peacufully, he was actually kind of cute.

Mate, NANIII?

After a few minutes, we woke up the boys. Sylvette woke up Lag, Jenn woke up Connor, while I woke up Zazie. "H-hey, you're gonna hit that lamp." I pulled Zazie's arm so he won't hit that lamp. "Thanks." He smiled at me. "Sleepyhead..." Connor and Zazie left together with their dingoes.

* * *

"Well now that the boys are gone, let's have a little girl talk." And... I was right.

"You like Zazie-kun don't you?"

"Eh NANIII?! I don't like him one bit! I just consider him as a good friend that's all." I'm trying so hard not to blush, but I'm glad that I succeed.

"You're just denying the fact that you like him! _Looks like somebody's a tsundere~!_" (A/N: Tsundere is a character that hides their true feelings or hides their softer/sensitive side)

"Am not! What about you Jenn?" Even though I didn't blush, they will still say it. So I tried to reverse the situation.

"I think I kind of actually like Liam." "NANII?! Y-you like him?! B-but h-he's... Oh well never mind. I should probably apologize to him for what I did to him."

"What did you actually do?!" Both girls asked. "Well... I was kind of rude, and... I smacked him with a giant fan-"

"YOU, WHAT?!"

"Oh come on, he was annoying! How about you Sylvette?" "Mine's actually a crybaby." Sylvette looks like she doesn't care about what people think.

"Even though you guys were such a pain the neck, you can still have this." I gave them a few of my older drawings, they screemed with glee.

"Y-you actually drew this all? _Sugeeeeeee!_" "Of course I did! Sylvette, how old are you? And what about Gauche-san, Lag, Connor and Zazie?"

"I'm 13, onii-san's 20, Lag's 13 too, Connor's 15 and as well as Zazie."

"Ah. I think I should be going right now." "Me too"

"Alright then, see you both some other time!" "Yeah!"

_Sometimes when people tease you like that, they're almost uncontrollable. It's kind of weird actually..._


	5. A Delivery For an Author

**Ayame: Yes! This chapter's finally finished, thanks to this two damn songs. It kept me wide awake**

**Zazie: It took a while**

**Ayame: You should be grateful! Didn't you remember that I'm gonna write about your romance between Emma soon?!**

**Zazie: Damn you!**

**Ayame: I actually can't wait to write about it. The song titles are in the bottom. I do not own Letter Bee except for the story line and a few characters. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Delivery For an Author**

**(Emma's POV)**

Today's a new day. I'm a Letter Bee now, I will deliver people's hearts to their precious ones. The tragedy can happen anytime, and anywhere. It's just… unpredictable. I arranged my bedding and went to the bathroom to washed my face. Then changed my clothes, I wore my Letter Bee uniform, it really suits me actually, and yes I'm gonna tie my hair again. I did my other daily routines too.

When I arrived at the Bee Hive, a voice boomed through the speakers: "Konnichiwa, this is Aria-san. Illustrator Emma Hanson, and Jenn Claydon, please come to the office immediately. Arigatou gozaimasu."

I walked through the hallway, all eyes are looking at me, and they screamed: "EMMA-SAAAN!" I kept thinking _'o__h shoot' _in my head. I ran through the hallways as fast as I could, until I stumbled up with Jenn on the way. "H-hey! What-!" I pulled Jenn's arm. "There's no time for explaining right now Jenn!"

"WHY?" "There's a huge stampede of fans coming you idiot!"

"Wait, WHAAAAAT?!" Now Jenn's the one pulling me.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I think we ran like lightning! We finally arrived at the office and immediately closed the door, and we fell to the floor. Jenn was on top of me

"Th-that hurt you know Jenn!" "Gommen Emma!" Jenn helped me to stand up again. "You now Aria-san, you don't _really_ have to say my name too through the speakers just now you know." I grinned and red aura started to surround me, making Jenn a bit scared. "Gommenasai Emma, you have a special delivery. A delivery for a famous author." The red aura suddenly disappeared when I hear those two words that are music to my ears.

"Who's the famous author?" I asked Aria-san. "The author is Mr. Owen Miller." "EH ARE YOU SERIOOUUS?!" Me and Jenn instantly dropped our mouths. "No fair! How come she gets a special delivery for him on the first day?" I think she's starting to get furious. "You will go on a special delivery too Jenn, a delivery for Ms. Lauren Hart. She's a famous author too right?" "Thank you so much Largo-san!"

Aria-san then gave us the letters that need to be delivered. Both of us were hiding from the fans of mine, we were so afraid of getting caught. But we succeed, so glad that we didn't get caught. When we arrived outside, I saw Jiggy-san with his motorcycle.

"Hey Jiggy-san!" "Yo, nice to see you again Emma-chan. You're a Letter Bee now?" "Yup! And this my friend Jenn, Jenn Claydon. Sh-she was my competitor in the interview." "N-nice to meet you Ji-jiggy-san." I looked at Jenn, sh-she was blushing?!

"Nice to meet you too Jenn. Well see you later" He left with a smile that made us blush so hard. "See? What I told you, he's hot."

"Oh you bet Emma!" I'm happy that she has the same opinion. "I should be going now Jenn, I'm gonna meet Owen Miller right?" "Yeah, while I'm going to meet Lauren Hart. Well, bye! And don't forget to get your book signed!" "You too!"

* * *

Looks like it's a really long way to get to Scarlet Town, and I have to pass trough Gaichuu territoy on the way, I think it's gonna a bit risky delivery. I think all deliveries are risky, well not _too_ risky. It's been a few a minutes since I'm in the Gaichuu territory, Finn hasn't sensed one coming and there were no vibarations at all.

Soon after that, a Gaichuu was coming towards us, this one's weak spot is it's stomach. So I ran towards the Gaichuu and went under it. "The shindan I shoot is a fragment of my heart. Resound, White Arrow!" I aimed for it's stomach and the Gaichuu's destroyed to pieces.

After a long walk I arrived in Scarlet Town. It's ironic actually, because from afar most of the parts of the town is colored scarlet, but it's still a beautiful town. And looks like the fans here are girls, not boys, that's really _good _to know. A few girls who seemed to have the same age as me ran towards me, I think they know my face better than anybody.

"Emma-san, can you please sign our books?" The scarlet head asked. "Sure, why not?" I smiled.

"I'm Allison, that's Victoria, Audrey, Piper, Zoey and Bree." They seemed to be good friends, and I can tell that they are very beautiful. "What very nice names, and I can tell that Piper and Zoey aren't too feminine like me."

"Really? So you don't like wearing skirts?" Asked Zoey. "I think the exact word is _hate,_ I think I hardly wear skirts."

"Is that your dingo? He's so cute!" Bree patted Finn's head. "Yeah, he's Finn. Oh yeah by the way, do you know where an author named Owen Miller lives?" "Oh him? We can take you there, are you going to deliver a letter to him?" "Yeah, you can? That's great!"

I've never met people this nice before. Two of them pulled my hands like I'm their friend already, but we just met! I think we just became fast friends, and the fact that I really liked about them is that they're so polite unlike the people back in Central and they're nice too. We finally arrived at the author's house. I knocked at the door, and a handsome young man probably the same age as Jiggy-san opened the door, and we girls blushed.

"Owen-san... You have a letter from your younger brother, Christopher." "It's really from Christopher? I haven't got a letter from him for a long time, so thank you very much! And by any chance are you _the _famous illustrator Emma Hanson?" "Oh yes-yes! I can't believe you knew about me, me and my sister are a few of your biggest fans, apparently these girls too. I really-really love your books! And can you please sign our books too?"

I think I forgot to mention that I sometimes actually like to fangirl a bit too, like the author of this fanfic. But the author is much-much more crazier than me.

"Why not, I'm very happy that you all like my books. And, thank you again for the letter." He closed the door with a smile.

"Oh my god Emma! Thank you for letting us meet him, it's kind of hard to meet him in person." Said Victoria. "Oh not at all! Besides I wanted to meet him too you know. Well anyways, do you guys wanna be my friends?"

"ABSOLUTELY! Who wouldn't want to become friends with a famous and beautiful illustrator like you?" Answered Victoria, I immediately blushed. "Great then! I think should be going right now." "Alright then! Be sure to visit us!" All of them waved a good bye at me. "I will!" I waved back to them.

I'm happy to meet new good friends like them even though we just met.

* * *

Right now, I'm on my way back to Central. Those girls were really nice to me actually. I've met new friends, also met Owen Miller in person, and for that I'm so happy right now, haha. And on my way back, I saw blue flickeing lights from afar. Curious, I walked to the direction of the lights. And it looks like that Zazie was fighting dozens of Gaichuus, so I joined in the fun.

"White arrow!" I shot a shindan at a Gaichuu to get his attention, looks I did. "Mind if join in the fun?" I smirked.

"Yeah, sure!" He shouted. "Resound, Blue Thorn!" Blue Thorn huh? It actually does have a ring to it. It's fun running side to side and fight Gaichuu with an old friend who's actually your _typical _senpai.

"Damn it!" I can't believe I almost fell of from a cliff! Finn can't pull me because i'm too heavy for him, and Zazie's fighting the last Gaichuu. It's really hard to climb right now, after a few seconds, the cliff started to crumble. And I had to let go off the cliff, I thought I was gonna die. But I felt somebody holding my hand, when looked up, it was none other then Zazie. "Be careful you idiot!" He pulled me up, and I was saved by him. "Well sorry for not being careful! T-thanks Zazie."

I think something awkward just happened, I think he pulled me too hard so I accidentally hugged him. When I realized it, I immediately pulled away and blushed. "Gaah, I'm really sorry." I apologized without looking at him. "Nah i-it's okay!" He said without looking at me, a slight pink appeared in his cheeks. After that awkward "incident", we walked back to Central together.

"So how's your first delivery?" He asked. "Oh it was great! I got to meet one of my most favorite authors, and meet a few fans that who actually became my friends." I told him with glee. "Good to know. Were the fans nice?" He asked me with a sarcastic way. "Of course they are! They're much more polite than the people back in Central." I sweat dropped when I answered him.

After a long walk, we finally arrived in the Bee Hive.

* * *

I saw Jenn running towards me with a big smile on her face. "So? How was he?!" She happily asked me. "Oh god, how should I say this? He's hot alright! And he loved reading me and my sister's books"

"Really? Lauren-san was like so pretty! She was blonde like you, and she said that she also like your books." "I think I'm about to pass out because of my happiness!" Even famous authors read our books!

"I've never seen you _this_ happy before, illustrator." He smirked. "Oh you bet Zazie!" I said happily.

"So how was the _date_?" What is she talking about? "What _date _are you talking about Jenn?"

"Well, I kind of saw you both walking together." "I saw blue shindans from afar. And looks like Zazie was fighting with some Gaichuus, so I joined him. Is that enough for an explanation?" "Alright-alright, if you say so." She giggled. Sometimes she just give me the nerves for being too annoying.

When Lag and Connor arrived, we all had a nice chat. It had a dash of comedy and sarcasm, it was really nice talking to them.

_Today was a very fun day if I do say so myself..._

* * *

**Emma: I knew something awkward's gonna happen!**

**Ayame: I'm still gonna put a few awkward moments in the fan fiction you know! So scream at me anytime you want**

**Emma & Zazie: WHAAAT?!**

**Ayame: Oh relax. And of course I won't forget about Jenn and Liam!**

**Jenn: What did you just say?**

**Ayame: Oh nothing important. Here are the titles:**

**- Wake Me Up by Avicii**

**- Safe and Sound by Capital Cities**

**Everyone: *sings the songs together**

**Liam: The author actually has good music taste, I really loved these songs!**

**Ayame: Thank you very much Liam! R&R please ;)**


	6. A Play?

**Chapter 6: A Play?**

**(Emma's POV)**

Me and my Taylor arrived at the hall in the Bee Hive, where we saw all the Letter Bees gathered for a meeting. Wonder what kind of meeting will it be today? And why was Taylor invited?

"Ah! The others are here now, we can start the meeting now. We are gonna do a play. We've done it every year for the people of Yuusari, and every year the theme changes. There's gonna be romance in the play, I'm the one who thought about the theme this year."

"A play?!" Me and Jenn were really surprised when we hear the word. I wished I won't be involved in the damn play!

"There will be no exchanging roles. The one that will be the main character that is... the _White __Lily _girl is... Emma." Oh god... I didn't expect that Aria-san will say my name.

"Next, the one who will be the _Red Lily _girl is... Jenn." I saw Jenn who actually dropped her mouth. That role actually suited her, _if_ she still had that attitude at the interview.

"Zazie will be the merchant." "This is gonna be such a pain." He was feeling annoyed too.

"The one that will be the prince is... Liam." A prince huh?

"Jiggy will be the king, and... Taylor will be the queen." So that's why she was invited. W-wait, Jiggy-san and Taylor? _This is gonna be good~!_

"The rest will be the villagers.

"I will explain the story now. So there's these 2 popular girls in a village, that's Emma and Jenn. Most of the boys in the village adored Emma, Jenn instead only has 10, so she started be a one-sided rivalry. Liam fell in love with Emma, but she turned him down, because she's already fell in love with another person. And that person is Zazie, the merchant."

"So you're gonna pair Emma and Zazie?" I heard Largo-san whispered to her. "Yes, well they actually look great together even though they just met a few days ago after a years. And they're old friends too right?" She whispered back to him. I can't believe Aria-san paired us together!

"Now let's continue. Zazie always visited her in the ornament shop because he was actually in love with her too but they were best friends too, Jenn became jealous. Because of that, she sent kidnappers. So that she will be locked at up in a dungeon, and so Jenn can have Zazie all to her self. Zazie saved her but got badly injured, after three days he finally woke up. And looks like Emma took care of him. She forgave Jenn for what she did and became friends again. Zazie confessed to her, and Emma accepted his feelings for her." This is like... a part from a romance novel is about to life as a play!

"And here is the script for the play that I just wrote." Aria-san gave us the script, everyone began reading the script , except for me and Zazie. I was just leaning on the wall while holding my face and shooking my head the whole time. When Aria-san cleared her throat, everyone stopped reading the script.

"The one that will making your costume is Sylvette Suede." Oh so Sylvette's good at sewing huh? "Eh? I will make their costumes? Well alright then Aria-san." After that short announcement, people started reading the script again. I just couldn't bear to read the script.

"Umm Jenn... Why are they looking at me and Zazie like that?" I asked Jenn with a scared face, because red aura was surrounding them and looking at me with red burning eyes. "I think you both should really, really read this page." She grinned. So me and Zazie read the page, and a _certain_ line caught our eyes:

_Zazie then held Emma's neck and kissed her forehead._

"NANIIIIII?!" We instantly dropped our mouths and the Jenn's script. I can't believe that he's gonna kiss my forehead. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I started to freak out. And something came to mind.

"You said that you _weren't _popular with the girls." I grinned at Zazie, making him looked uncomfortable. "How should I know? I _hardly _talk with girls right?" Well he does have a point. "But they're actually attracted to you. You could've at least notice that a bit! You're so naive you idiot, haha!"

"Even though you both always argue, you guys still look great together actually." Jenn then suddenly said that sentence that made me a bit mad. "WE'RE NOT!" Me and Zazie said in unison. "Give me a break Jenn! Really!" Zazie feeling annoyed, as usual. Then I saw Liam and his friends coming towards us.

"I just can't take this. A jerk like him kissing a pretty girl like her, oh no way!" What's his problem? "Oh relax, it's just a play idiot! We're not really in love right Emma?" A million things came into my head because of just one little simple question. I even remembered the question Sylvette asked a few days ago. "Of course not you idiot! Besides, we're just old friends. And oh yeah sorry for what I've did a few days ago." "It's totally fine my love." "Hmmph..."

Then suddenly all of the girls and boys come marching down towards us and asked the same one simple question:

"HOW DID YOU GET THE ROLE?!"

_Jealousy sometimes can be so annoying. I mean like REALLY _annoying.

* * *

"I think I'm _really_ gonna enjoy this play." Taylor said while holding her chin, we were just walking home together. "Shut it sis'. It's just a damn play, it's obvious that we don't love each other."

"What if it's one sided? Maybe he's the one who likes you. Or maybe it's _you_." I stopped walking for a second, and thought about it. It's just so weird, me in love with him? No sirree! "I actually don't give a damn, even it's you sis'."

"Alright-alright, I'm sorry! Hahaha!" She was laughing, like so hard, that I almost couldn't stand her! "And by the way, what did you talk about with those guys?"

"Oh that?"

* * *

_Flashback..._

"I'm so jealous of you Emma! Like he's really gonna kiss your forehead, I wished I was you." Said a girl named Imogen. "I should've been the one that will kiss your forehead. I think I deserve it more than that bastard!" Said a boy named Henry.

"Is he really that bad?" I sweat dropped. Looks these guys are fighting so hard for me. "How did you even get the role?" Asked Imogen.

"Well I kind of heard Aria-san whispering, she said that me and Zazie actually look reat together. I'm actually on the opposite side, but since she said that we can't exchange roles, there's nothing we can do about it. If it's allowed, I'm would gladly switch with you Imogen." I answered.

"_Awww~ _Thank you Emma! But we still can't switch roles."

"You're actually happy about this aren't you, Emma-chan?" Jenn grinned again, as usual. "Why would I be happy? Zazie's only gonna kiss my forehead, it's not a big deal you know."

"Yo, Emma!" I turned to see, and it was Zazie. "What is it?" I ran to him. "If we do a good job on the play, and maybe... kiss your forehead... We all can get a day off." He whispered to me. "Oh that's great. It would be actually nice to escape from _that_ embarrassing feeling you know." I whispered back to him. "Yeah, well... See you later!" He waved to me.

"Yeah!"

"What did you guys talk about?" Jenn asked. "Well he told me if we did a good job, and he kiss my forehead for real. We will all get a day off." I answered. Jenn then suddenly squealed. "I will be soo on the front row when this happens!" "Oh shut it Jenn!" Dang she really wanted us to be together, clearly that's what I'm really against of.

"I'm so hating you for this Emma. B-but don't worry, that doesn't mean that I don't wanna become your friend anymore only because of that." Said Maisie.

"Of course you won't." Me, Jenn and Henry sweat dropped. "Say, how come _you're_ together with Imogen?" I grinned at Henry. "Well... I guess that I do kind of like her..." "I think you should confess to her you know. If you don't, you're gonna regret it." I said with a sarcastic tone. "Alright-alright! Maybe some other time."

"Oh you better be!" Said Jenn, looks like Imogen already left. Well that's a shocker.

_End of flashback..._

* * *

"Well something like that..." I answered. "I am soo gonna be in the front row beside Jenn. I'm still wondering if Zazie-kun _does _love you." Now she's on it too?!

"I really doubt that Zazie likes me." "Oh come on! I've heard that you pulled Zazie so he won't he a lamp. You said you only consider him as a _good friend_, but I think you actually thought that he's more than a good friend for you." I stopped walking again for a second. "Jenn and Sylvette told you, didn't they, Taylor?" My sister is always sarcastic like me.

"Maybe, maybe not..."

_I don't think this is gonna end well..._

* * *

**Ayame: I soo agree with Taylor and Jenn. I think this play is gonna be really worth watching**

**Zazie: Why do I have to kiss her?!**

**Ayame: It's just a forehead kiss! Besides the Bee Hive deserves to see a pair like you both envolve!**

**Zazie: Hey-!**

**Ayame: Hope you guys will like the play, and R&R please ;)**


	7. Let the Play Begin!

**Jenn: I think we're already on the front row without even realizing it**

**Taylor: ****_This is gonna be good~!_**

**Ayame: Let's just all give them both a big applause!**

**Everyone: *Claps hard**

**Ayame: Oh yeah! Now let's start the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Let the Play Begin!**

**(Emma's POV)**

_Two weeks later..._

After two weeks, the play was on good progress. I never expected that the others are really good at acting. Aria-san wrote a great script but me and Taylor edited the script and made it better, seemed like everyone liked the script more now. I begged Taylor not to make the romance lines not too romantic. And Jenn got more interested on the play, that made me feel much more annoyed.

When it comes to costumes, Sylvette had no problem making them, well maybe a little bit. Even though I really hate wearing skirts or dresses, I actually like mine. It was a white and blue dress, it has ruffles in the middle which made it look great. And thank god Zazie doesn't need to kiss my forehead for _real _during practise. Me and Taylor were okay when it comes to acting, but the others, they really need to get used to it. But they actually became really good after two weeks.

And, the day of the play finally came. The other were amazed when they saw me in dress, I think I almost got myself killed because of them. I wasn't too surprised when Zazie look at me with that expression, he walked towards me and said, "Y-you look great Emma." He scratched his head and his cheeks became a shade of pink. "_I think somebody adores her~!" _Jenn, Taylor and a few who weren't jealous squealed, that made us both blushed and looked away.

"Alright, I'm the one who will do the introductions and narrate the story. Is it okay Aria-san?" Announced Taylor.

"That's alright." The stage was actually beautiful, it was located outside of the Bee Hive which is in the middle of Central. A lot of people came to see the play, which made me very nervous.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, and also children of all ages. I am Taylor Hanson, a writer that will tell you all a story of two friends who are actually in love with each other! Once upon a time, there was a kingdom that was in a very far, far away land where there were two beautiful and popular girls, and they both are in love with a _certain _merchant..." Taylor stopped, me and Jenn were revealed when curtains opened. The boys squealed my name so hard because of my beautiful appearance.

"Don't you think boys chasing us is getting well you know... annoying Jenn?" I asked. "What's so annoying about it Emma? They chased us because we're surprisingly beautiful. And besides, I started to hate you because you have more fans than me." She shot a glare at me.

"Who _cares_? I mean, you're beautiful too but umm... I think you should fix that bad attitude of yours." I said.

"Oh whatever Emma, don't act like you're smarter than me." Jenn said.

I went to my ornament shop to open for the day. In the script, my friend Zazie always come by to see me everyday in the shop, so he entered the stage. Which made the girls squealed so damn hard because of his handsome appearence, I was really shocked to see Allison and the others, th-they were squealing too?!

"Good morning Emma, catch!" He called out and threw me an apple, and I caught it with my hand. "Thanks! I think you always pick the best apples! And it's always been free." I giggled while taking a bite from the red shiny apple. "You're welcome. And I think I'll buy this one please." He put some money on the desk.

"Are you buying this for a girl you secretly _admired_?" I grinned at him. "W-what made you say that? I have a little sister remember?" He was suppose to blush in the script, and he did. He actually looks cute when- wait, WHAAAT? "Geez I'm just kidding!"

"I know I know. Well, see ya later!" He waved at me. "Yeah!"

After that, I walked outside of the shop to take a walk, suddenly Jenn appeared. "What I most hate about you because Zazie ALWAYS come to your shop, and have a little chat once in awhile! Why doesn't he come to my shop instead?!"

"Even though he knew about you, maybe he doesn't like your attitude like I said. And besides, me and him are good friends. I think you're too overreacted." I sweat dropped. In the script, I considered her as a friend while she considered me as rival, and Zazie was one of the popular guys. Then we saw a huge crowd, and that means that the prince of this kingdom has arrived, Liam walked towards me that made the audience more interested and the girls of course, squealed.

"Umm... Emma Hanson, I Prince Liam Wright, would like to ask..." Then Liam knelt down and held my hand then said, "if you want to be my Queen?" The crowd was rejoicing right now. I looked at Taylor who was obviously waiting for that _moment_._  
_

The audience waited for my answer, _buuuut..._

"F-forgive me Liam, I-I mean your Majesty. Somebody actually has already stole my heart, I-I just can't become your Queen." My reply made the audience say "_Awww~!_" and some said, "Too bad Prince." Liam left the stage and the curtains were closed.

"Weeks after Prince Liam proposed to Emma, but who was turned down. Jenn became more-more jealous of her, she kept spying on her and Zazie whenever they see each other. Since she couldn't stand it anymore, she sent kidnappers to kidnap her so Jenn can have Zazie all to herself." The curtains were opened and it revealed me who was walking. Then two Letter Bees wearing a kidnapper costume pulled me hard.

"H-hey! W-what are you-?!" One of them covered my mouth and continued pulling me until we reached the backstage. The curtains were closed again.

"After being unconcious, Emma then found herself at a dreary dungeon. Will she ever be saved? Well then, let's find out." The curtains reopened again and I was collapsed at the stage. "W-where am I?" Rubbing my eyes and Jenn suddenly appeared.

"In a dungeon my friend, that's not it, my _rival_." She answered me with an evil tone. "Why are you doing this Jenn? Tell me right now!" I pretended to be mad.

"Isn't it obvious Emma? I locked you up down here because I want Zazie for myself!" She answered me again. "Well that's a stupid reason to have. Except if I did something bad, obviously." I sweat dropped once again.

"It is not! I doubt that somebody will help you, I'm surprised if you're lucky enough. No one will ever find this place!" She left the stage.

"Damn you Jenn..." And here's the next scene...

"H-hey Jenn, have you seen Emma? I've been waiting for her in the shop for a long time, I'm a little worried about her." Zazie asked with a worried face. Taylor was pushing my shoulder because of this. I was blushing so hard right now.

"I-I don't know, m-maybe she's s-sick right n-now..." Jenn answered with a scared face. "Where is she Jenn? Tell me!" He shook her shoulders.

"Alright-alright! She's locked up in _that_ dungeon right now. But you can't save her! There's some vicious guards there. Besides, why save her if you can spend time with me instead?" She tried to convince him. "No way I'm gonna sit here and do nothing. I'm going to save her!" He smirked when he ran away from her.

"D-don't tell me that you already knew where the dungeon is!" Jenn pretended to be shocked and sweat dropped.

* * *

These next parts of the play will be one of the most embarrassing moments of my entire life!

"The young merchant finally arrived outside of the dungeon, when he saw two men who actually looked vicious just like Jenn said. Will he ever save the damsel in distress?"

"Damn it! How am I gonna get those keys? Hmmm..." The two Letter Bees pretended to sleep, Zazie used a stick to get the keys that was hung pretty high. I was hitting the bars to create a tune to make them sleep hoping that somebody will also find me like in the script. And Zazie came to my rescue.

"Thanks for helping me get the keys." He thanked me while he unlocks the jail door. "No _thank you_ for saving me, now let's go!" I whispered to him and I blushed a little, he pulled my hand and we tried to run away. But eventually the kidnappers caught us.

"Where do you think you're going? If you're a man, then fight us like one." One of them warned us. "Suit yourself."

"But are you sure you can handle this by yourself, I didn't know that you can even do this!" I held one of his hands tightly. I'm like the _'girl who's worried about the guy she loves' _right now. "I can't guarantee that I'll live, but I'll die for you!" I looked at Taylor and Jenn who looked so happy. They're actually good at it during the sword fight, and they like used real swords. If I follow the script, Zazie won but he got a little bit injured and collapsed. I helped Zazie up and carried him out of the dungeon.

"After the sword fight, the brave merchant collapsed to the ground. B-but no worries, he's not dead! Obviously, haha. After a few days, he realized that Emma took care of him." Before the play, Taylor told me she purposely add this line so I comment about it. So I did, I stepped to the stage.

"You know sis', me and Zazie aren't actually in love in real life you know! Why would he be interested in me anyways?!"

"By the way folks, I purposely said that because I wanted to know her reaction. And come on, a lot I mean _A LOT _of boys adore you much. Am I right? He actually might be even jealous. No on with show again!"

"H-hey!" She pushed me hard to backstage, the curtains were closed again. We always like to annoy each other. I mean like that's what sisters are for actually, am I right? After that, the curtains were opened again revealing Zazie who was lying down in his bed and I was sitting in a chair next to him.

"Zazie? Zazie! You're awake! I-I'm so glad you're okay damn it!" He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Where are we and how long was I out?" He asked while he held my head, that was quite embarrassing. "We're in your home. And you were passed out for... four days." I answered.

"Oh... Y-you took care of me?" "Your mom was kind of busy, so she wanted me to take care of you."

"Well thanks, for taking care of me Emma." He smiled at me, which made me blush a little. "I-it's not a problem, really." Not looking at him.

"Days after the incident, the girl and the merchant's bond slowly became something more, that is... more than friends. And did Jenn regret for what she had done about that _day_?"

Me and him were just taking a walk in the village, then Jenn appeared and said, "You guys... I'm really-really sorry for what I did a few days ago. I-I din't know that you would get hurt because of me, I'm sorry Zazie. And I'm sorry Emma, for being jealous of you, I know it's a really pathetic thing to get jealous about, but still... I'm sorry!" Jenn suddenly hugged me.

"I-it's alright Jenn, really. Just don't do dangerous and stupid things like this again okay?"

"H-hey! Can you shut up already?" "I'm _sarcastic _aren't I?" I giggled, I'm sarcastic in real life too.

"Well gotta go! See ya guys later!" We waved back at her, and we continued walking. And after this, here comes the most embarrassing moment.

"You know... I've been wanting to tell you something..." I can already tell that Jenn and Taylor have been waiting for this moment for a damn long time.

"What?" I asked, I was feeling worried and nervous at the same time. "I... I really love you Emma." Oh, my, god.

"W-WHAT?! But I-!" He suddenly held my neck and he kissed my forehead, I'm just completely... blown away. I think my face is red as a tomato right now.

"W-why did you kiss my damn forehead?!" Yes! Even in the script I can hit his head for real. When I saw Taylor and Jenn, they were jumping in glee. "T-that hurt you know! And what did you expect?"

"Alright-alright I'm sorry. What took you so long to say it? Idiot..." I said holding his shoulder.

"And thus, the girl accepted him, which made him happy. Jenn became a better person than before. And they lived, happily, ever after. The End! We hope you all enjoyed the play, thank you, and good night!" Taylor ran to backstage when the audience stood up and gave us a big applause.

_I think I'm gonna dread this day every year. But at least the play was a success..._

* * *

**Jenn, Taylor and Ayame: OH MY GOOOD! *fangirling hard**

**Ayame: Good show! Jolly good show! *Shouting with ****Pops Maellard accent**

**Emma: I-I can't b-believe he k-kissed my forehead *feeling super embarrassed and sulking**

**Ayame: Good job everyone, especially Zazie and Emma!**

**Zazie: Shut it Ayame**

**Ayame: Oh don't be rude Zazie, I know you've always wanted kiss her**

**Taylor: When are they gonna kiss, I mean like for _real_?**

**Ayame: You'll see soon enough *evil grin**

**Girls: EMMAAAAAA!**

**Boys: ZAZIEEEEEE!**

**Ayame: Everyone get out of the place before they kill you. R&R pleaaaase, AAAAAAAHHHH!**


	8. The Day Off

**Ayame: Sorry that I haven't updated a single chapter for a very long time, I mean like for a really-really long time. I have many extra lessons outside school. And of course, I have to juggle a lot of homework from school. I have to study for tests and other important stuff like that. I might able to update every week in Saturday/Sunday, but I'm not too sure about it actually. But I'll do my best to update the chapters. And once again, I'm sorry. Now let's start the story again, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Day Off**

**(Emma's POV)**

Yesterday was just... Unbelievable. Of course I don't mean it in a good way, it's the exact opposite. Since me and the others did a great job on the play, we got a day off just like Aria-san promised. Half of the Letter Bees were still jealous of me and Zazie. And the other half, well... They're just like Jenn, Taylor and Sylvette. Sometimes it really suck to be in the popular group.

I'm really happy that I can get that i can get a day off. I felt a little bit weird because I wanted to see Zazie today. I wanted to catch up with him. I also want to buy some extra paint and brushes before I see him. I've been looking through my window for a while right now actually, so maybe I should get going right now. So I wore my white shirt, maroon cardigan, dark blue pants and boots.

I finally got outside of my house with Finn, Taylor already left for work a while ago. I started walking to my favorite book and art shop, the shopkeeper is very nice, his name is Mr. Walters. He sells best selling novels and good quality art supplies that are cheap, so it's really worth it. He is also a fan of 'The Relentless Trail' series. After a few minutes, I saw Zazie who was walking with Wasiolka. So I immediately ran towards him. "Hey Zazie!" I waved at him.

"Oh hi Emma! You need something?" He asked me. "Since we haven't seen each other for a long time, how about we do some catching up. But before that, I'm gonna buy some extra paints and brushes. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I've been actually kind of curious about your famous book. I'm a not a big fond of books so what is it about actually?" He asked me again. "You can read the summary of the series later in the shop, 'cause I'm too lazy to explain the story to you hahaha!" I laughed. "You still have that same attitude like before. Doesn't like to look and act too feminine, funny, sarcastic, very generous and likes to have fun." Eh did he just complimented me?! I started to blush. "T-thanks."

"You're always cute when you blush like that." That made me blush even more. "You're cute too when you blush, haha!" I laughed again. I can't believe I just said that to him out loud! An idiot who doesn't think before talking out loud, as always. After a few minutes, we arrived at Mr. Walters' book and art shop. When I opened the door, I saw Mr. Walters who was putting some books into the shelf. It was a big shop, sometimes I get lost. "Good morning Mr. Walters! Putting some more books, I see." I waved at him. "Oh Emma, good morning to you too. You did a very splendid job in the play yesterday! And, how's the last book doing?"

"Thank you very much. It's in good progress alright! I just want to buy some paint and brushes." I said to him. "Alright, you can pick any of them. Isn't that your friend that kissed you forehead? Haha!" This is just... so... annoying.

"Y-yeah. His name is Zazie too like in the play, and I think you don't really have to say that actually." I sweat dropped. "Nice to meet you." Zazie smiled awkwardly.

"You go find the book and read the summary, I'll find the paint and brushes." I said to Zazie. "Alright." He nodded. I started looking at the art section, there many different art supplies. I found the colors that I wanted: hydrangea, turquoise, white, black and orange. And also the brushes that has different sizes. After that, I walked to the book section and started finding Zazie. When I found him, he was actually reading the book!

"Even though I just read the first few pages, I became more interested in the book. So maybe I'm gonna buy both of them." "Eh?! Alright then, hoped that you will like it like other people do." I said. Wonder what part that made him interested. We went to the cashier and paid the things we bought. "Are you both in love with each other just like in the play?"

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! WE'RE JUST OLD FRIENDS!" We screamed in unison. I think we already said this together for a hundred times, this is just getting annoying "I'm just kidding! I-I just wanted to make sure, haha!" He laughed. "Alright then... We'll be going right now, thanks again Mr. Walters!" I waved at him and went outside with Zazie.

* * *

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked. "How about that bench over there." He pointed at a bench in a park in front of us. We walked to the bench and sat together.

"This somehow feels like a date." I sweat dropped. "I don't feel like that actually, 'cause were just old friends and _we are not obviously in love_." Well he does have a point about that actually. "R-right. Well, why did you become a Letter Bee? Surely you must had a reason why. How about you start from the beginning." Then I suddenly heard some rustling so I threw a rock to the place where I heard the rustling.

"I-itai! How did you know that it was us?!" Jenn and Imogen suddenly appeared from their hiding. "I'm not that stupid you know Jenn. I know somebody's gonna spy on us, we're trying just to have a conversation right now. So can you do something else that's more... of use?"

"Alright! Geez..." Imogen sighed. Then both of them left us.

"Alright anyways, well you see... I thought that I was in the orphanage because I don't have any parents like you and the others. After 10 years they suddenly appeared in the orphanage and they said that I'm their son. But I denied that fact and I got mad at them. So... they left. After that, a Gaichuu stole their hearts and they... died, and they also left me a letter. In the hospital, every morning I would always hold a bowl of soup so they can eat it when the wake up. But they never did. Every since that day, I regret for I've done and never cried. I became a Letter Bee so I can avenge their death and kill every Gaichuu that existed. After a few years, I finally read the letter and learned the truth. They had debt of 5 million rin, but they only had 1 rin. The bad guy, said that my parents can give me to him instead of the money. So they put me in the orphange to keep me safe. They wanted to repay the debt as soon as possible, and they did. But died after that. In my home town, my name means _'One who lives honest to themselves'. _Honest, huh?" So he was the same like me back then. (A/N: This story is based from Zazie's real past in chapter 70, that is also from the 16th volume)

"So it was the same for you too huh? The same happened to my parents, so me and Taylor went to the same orphanage. When I met you, I felt happy again, but I don't know why exactly. But still, thank you Zazie." I smiled while looking at the ground. "N-no problem." He blushed a little.

"The reason I became a Letter Bee, is that... Before they died, my mom said that something really bad is gonna happen and I'm the only one that can stop it from happening, but why me? She also said that I have to be Letter Bee, so I did. I don't what will happen actually, may be it really is gonna be bad. But still, w-why me?" I said. "Everything's gonna be fine, don't worry." He comforted me and, smiled. I just really love the way he- wait, no no no no no no!

"Thanks. By the way Zazie, what's your last name? I never knew your's until now." I asked him. "It's Winters. You're the third person to know mine, the first two were obviously Lag and Connor. Just please don't tell anyone, I told you because you're my best friend and I trust you." He answered.

"Alright-alright! Winters, huh? Well Zazie Winters is far more better than just Zazie. It suits you actually." I complimented him with a smile, he blushed even more. "T-thanks." He scratched the back of his head.

I stood up from the bench and said, "Thanks for spending time with me Zazie. Enjoy the rest of your day!" I waved at him while running. "You too." He waved back. Why did I have to say _"spending to with me"_ to him?! I'm such an idiot. This feels like a real date somehow even though Zazie said that we're not in love and we're just old friends. I just hopped Jenn and Imogen left us for good back then. If they heard the rest, I don't what'll they do, just hope they did.

* * *

I was walking around town, when suddenly Jenn and Imogen appeared. "So, how was the _date_?!" Jenn grinned.

"It was not a date obviously, I just wanted to do some catching up with him. Looks like he had the same rough past like me and Tay, I actually really felt bad about him." I told them with my face down. "Oh so you _care _about him!"

"So I can't care if your friend also had the same rough past?" I mean, it is common sense. "What happened?" Asked Imogen. "Our parents' hearts were eaten by Gaichuu. How about you guys?"

"Our parents are still alive. Still, we're really sorry to hear that." Jenn said. "Nah it's fine. I was really happy when I knew about his last name, because he never told me when we first met. It's actually because he didn't knew until he read the letter from his parents."

"I never knew his last name. W-w-w-wait, hold on hold on! He actually told you his last name?! I actually asked the same thing for a hundred times to him, but he never wanted to tell me. Then why did he let you know?!" I think every fangirl is like that.

"He said, _'__I told you because you're my best friend and I trust_ you._' _That's probably it, I think."I answered. "Or is it maybe that he _likes _you?" Jenn grinned. "Why would he even like me? Sure we're good friends, but _that _doesn't mean that we're in love with each other. Okay Jenn?" I said feeling annoyed.

"What if he _does _like you, like for real?!" God, she's getting annoying. "I don't care if he likes me. Nothing, nothing will ever change. If I _do _like him in real life right now, nothing will ever change too Jenn."


End file.
